Illuminated Hope: Chapter One: Limelight
Welcome! This portal will lead you to the life of Sonata Maeda! Get ready, we're leaping in! Three! Two! One! I run as fast as I can. Oh great. I'm late. I'm going to let down my team. Running in my school uniform, I rush to the station. I only have 30 more minutes to get to Veevr Headquarters! The train arrives in 2 minutes. It takes fifteen minutes to get to Mihara Station, where Veevr Headquarters is under a few levels of dirt and ground. The train arrives. I rush on the train, along with the heavy commute of passengers. I'm going to be late, late, late..... The train starts moving at high speeds. Thank you thank you thank you. Make it in time..... Oh no! I only have 8 more minutes left! It's 7 minutes from Mihara Station! I decide to close my eyes, cover my ears, and wait for the beep. ........... ping! I run out the bullet train and rush to the Veevr Headquarters. 57 more seconds. I dash the code and put my hand in the security bolt. 45 more seconds. I run down the steps and once again, a machine scans my eyes and I put my fingerprint in the door. 15 more seconds. I run down the hallway as fast as I can. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. I burst into the Vehicle Room. 1! "You're late." a voice says. "Oh, Nasaku-chan, it isn't her fault that's she's a local from District 0!" another voice says. "But then if she's late, we're going to be late for a guerilla concert Miss. Kind Masato." Nasaku says. "Oh come on Hazuki-chan, it's-" Masato says. "It's not Hazuki anymore Ms. Yina! It's Nasaku." "Same goes to you peabrain! It's Masato now!" "You know what? Stuff your head in bologna!" "You stuff your-" "JUST SHUT UP!" a voice said. "Ang-san..." Nasaku says. "You know, if we're wasting time, we're wasting time. Just get on the Flying Get already." All 21 of us, 9 members and the rest are back-up dancers, line up on the Flying Get for positions. We are ready to head to District 11 to spread our love! "Seems like you're in the middle for the first song, eh?" a voice says. "Please, Suzu-san, it's only this song." "Looks like Tawata is angry!" three voices says. "Come on Kimiko-chan and Ima-san! And at least I'm not the worst dancer in the group Rinrin-chan!" "That was an insult!" Rinrin-chan says. "Rinrin-chan, Love-tan thinks you need stop being a hush puppy!" "Fine." We're en route to District 11. I get in my position and start clapping. We start "Shumei No Migakata" like that. I hear the screaming voices. Looks like the fans are ready in the orchard! It's time to go out and meet the fans we love! I start to dance and clap. This is my monthly routine. Get ready to go on the flying platforms....... I fly around on the platforms, doing the choreography. I hope no Capitol forces come........ In the meantime, better blow a kiss to the audience! I blow kisses to the audience. Three fan girls faint almost immediately. They're shouting out my name. Also all the other members name. One person's holding up a banner of me. Another is holding a banner of Love-tan, or Shumiko-san. Two are holding banners of Rinrin-chan. I love the popularity that we get. We end the first song without question. Suddenly, our manager calls me. "Tawata! A fleet of manned enemy craft is heading our way!" I respond. "Do we have time for one more song?" "Yes!" she says. "We'll do it!" I get in position for "Hanarete Meiwaku". I'm supposed to sing first lead along with a few others. Hang glider fleet! I throw a smoke grenade to distract them. Hovercrafts! I dodge the hovercrafts and chop off the spears that were all aimed for me and supposed to kill me. Meanwhile, I notice two back-ups kicking ten soldiers down the stage. Love-tan and a back-up are soaking a few peacekeepers. Rinrin-chan is currently electrifying some peacekeepers. I'm so surround by all the activity. I don't notice the bullet. It hit me. I fell to the ground. Just kidding. It missed me by a mile. Me falling to the ground was just a surprise. Manager-sama tells us it's time to get back on the flying get. I dash back to the Flying Get, but not before I blow a few more kisses to the audience. "The forces were a bit shabby today, eh?" says Rinrin. "Yea, they were a bit off their guard. This is District 11, wasn't it?" Love-tan responds. "Well, we can't do anything tomorrow. It's reaping day." Kimiko says. "I hate the quell rules, which means two girls from all districts. Must be an attempt to capture us." Ima says. "Don't worry, we won't get reaped." Nasaku says.